Mating, Chapter 4 Outtake
by sandraj60
Summary: Carlisle vowed to himself that he could never let that happen ever again.


**Thanks to my Hollywood Beta who had me change perspectives and kept me on the right track.**

**This is dedicated to my Beta, Kinnetikdreams, who inspires me to color outside the lines.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4, Outtake

The August heat was stifling; not even the large open window could coax a breeze from Lake Michigan. Edward lay on his back in the stillness of the bedroom, with the bedding having been discarded somewhere through the night. He had been fitfully sleeping through the heat when he awoke suddenly by a change in the atmosphere of the room, as if electricity was permeating the air. He looked across the room over to the window and saw a statue-like silhouette of a man. He lay still, immobile with shock; his heart was beating rapidly in anticipation. The silhouette slowly and gracefully started moving toward his bed, staying hidden in the shadows, until a beam of moonlight highlighted silvery looking hair and illuminating blue eyes.

"Carlisle?"

His breath caught in his throat as he felt cool hands caress his shirtless abdomen and slowly slide up to his chest - heavenly against his hot skin! The bed shifted with the additional weight of his visitor, and the hands moved to his face, thumbs gently tracing his cheeks, brows, and then forehead. The bed shifted again, and the cool body was now poised above him, with strong legs cradling his pelvis, Edward slowly ran his hands up the firm muscles of his cool back, before Carlisle grabbed his hands and held them above his head. He now could feel the full weight of Carlisle's body against him and his member was becoming impossibly harder as Edward reacted to the soft caresses and physical pressure that was now lying directly on top of him. His entire body was suddenly and delightfully cooler and his perspiration was drying fast. Carlisle placed kisses tenderly on Edward's face, leaving not one area unattended, paying special attention to his lips, which he kissed passionately, speaking a language that required no words to be spoken. His legs were being pushed apart as Carlisle positioned his own between his shaking thighs. He began panting and moaning as his night time visitor started to grind himself hard against Edward with only his pajama pants between them. Carlisle released Edward's hands from above his head and placed two of his fingers over Edward's mouth. Edward knew that this was an indication for him to remain quiet but was feeling scared that this might not even be possible, given his loud moans of just a few moments before. Edward's attention was suddenly taken to the shock that Carlisle was now placing those same two fingers into his mouth and Edward responded almost involuntarily by sucking hard on his fingers. Edward could see through the dim light of the room that this seemed to please Carlisle who was now looking down at him smiling and looking directly into Edward's kissing suddenly became more passionate and demanding and Edward responded with a passion that he hardly recognized. The kisses were now turning to gentle bites which Edward found thrilling as they progressed down to his neck, just under his right ear. He threw his head back as much as possible savoring the sensation of the visitor's lips on his neck. He wrapped his arms and legs around Carlisle's strong frame, trying to create more friction, his body tensed - right on the edge. The nibbling developed into strong sucking, causing Edward to buck his hips over and over as his lover began to thrash against him. One of Edward's hands was clasped and held firmly, as his body shook and suddenly released, his screams of ecstasy barely muffled again by Carlisle's hand once more held gently but firmly over his mouth. He was now thrashing harder and harder against Edward's body before finally finding his own release.

At just about the same time, Edward's body had decided it had had enough of being thrashed so hard over and over again into the bed and sent a message to Edward that it was now time to come out of his dream and wake up.

All week he had difficultly falling asleep at night thinking about his last meeting with Carlisle. He could still imagine he felt Carlisle's body against his, reliving every second at night before exhaustion and dreams took over. For the first time in 17 years, he would wake up uncomfortably messy, but strangely satiated. The previous night was his most vivid dream and the most satisfying. He got out of bed feeling a little stiff and walked to the bathroom. He was anxious to start his job this morning, knowing that he would see Carlisle. Again, he started to feel frustrated and then depressed, thinking about how things had ended the previous Sunday. He could not understand what had gone wrong or perhaps what he himself had done wrong.

One of the servants had run the bath water and Edward walked slowly towards the bath tub, kicking off his pajama pants as he walked, glancing at himself in the mirror on the way. His eyes suddenly become much wider as he noticed the bruises on his body, especially when he noticed a very prominent, particularly darker, one on his neck.

**A/N: Ok people, don't get too use to this. LOL**


End file.
